Last Rites: The Continued Ending
by Metalchick36
Summary: I didn't like how incomplete the ending of "Last Rites" was, so this is my continuation of what happens next. Mike has had enough and heads toward a downward spiral, but someone close to Mike has been keeping watch over him and tries to help.
1. The End?

_Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns all characters and therefore I am making no money off of this._

_Summary: I felt that the ending of Last Rites was incomplete, so here's my continuation of it and what could've happened to Mike Logan. _

**Last Rites, The Complete Ending**

**Chapter 1: The End?**

**_One Police Plaza…_**

_Mike Logan entered in a daze thinking about what that priest had said. Yes it is true that there is another world out there, but what? Being a cop is all Mike knows. He passes Eames on the way to his desk._

"Hello Mike." Eames greeted.

_Mike ignored her and went straight to his desk. Eames noticed the look on Mike's face and knew that something's wrong. She decided not to bother him with questions like "Are you OK?" or "Is there something wrong?" Heck, she knew that something is wrong, but he's not gonna talk to her about it. Perhaps there is someone else that could talk to him, but who?_

_Mike sat at his desk thinking, "How many more innocent people are there sitting in their jail cells? Or what about the ones that are serving time on trumped up charges for the small crimes they committed? And what about the one's I've helped put away? How many of them could be innocent? How I can I be sure I'm putting the right person away? The justice system is so screwed up! Especially when it's the over-zealous prosecutors that are the one's that put them away! Well I'm not gonna be a part of that anymore!"_

_Mike turned to his computer and began to type furiously. Once he was satisfied with his letter, he printed it up and walked toward Captain Ross' office._

"Mike! I'm surprised you're still here." Ross said as Mike entered inside.

"Not for long. Here!" Mike said as he tossed his letter on Ross' desk.

"What's this?" Ross asked.

_Mike stood there as Ross read the letter._

"Mike. I know this case was too much, but are you sure you wanna do this? I could give you some time off, you still have some unused vacation time." Ross asked.

"I'm serious Captain. I can't do this job anymore!" Mike exclaimed.

"Look, why you just take a week off to think about this. You're one of my best detectives Mike. I don't wanna lose you." Ross stated.

"Oh now you tell me!" Mike exclaimed.

"OK I know we've butted heads quite a bit, but I mean it! I'm sorry if I haven't told you enough." Ross stated.

"Enough? Oh please! You haven't told me at all! Not that I need anybody to give me a pat on the back!" Mike stated.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna quit, all because of a mistake made on a case? Mike, we're not perfect. We make mistakes all the time. You can't let them get to you." Ross said.

"How could I not let them get to me? How many innocent people could we have locked up?" Mike asked.

"Mike, if we keep thinking about what mistakes we've made, it will eat us up inside." Ross stated.

"I don't wanna talk about this. I'm leaving!" Mike exclaimed.

"Will you come back in a week?" Ross asked.

"Sure! Why not? I guess you can fire me then!" Mike answered.

"Mike. Just think about this. And please talk to somebody." Ross pleaded.

_Mike glared at his boss, and then he walked out of his office. Goren and Eames noticed Mike leaving. Eames was really concerned about Mike, so she decided to ask Ross what's going on._

"Captain?" Eames asks as she enters.

"Alex, I know what you're gonna ask. Mike will be fine. He just needs time to think." Ross answered.

"He doesn't look fine Captain, I know that 16 year old case got to him!" Eames exclaimed upset.

"You're right, it did get to him. But I'm giving him a week to think things over." Ross said.

_Just then, Eames spots Mike's letter on Ross' desk. Ross notices, but Eames grabs the letter before Ross could._

"I don't think he's coming back!" Eames exclaimed after reading the letter.

"It's not official yet. He can still come back." Ross stated.

"No he won't! After all he's been through, I think this is the last straw for him!" Eames exclaimed and then she stomps out of his office.

"Alex!" Ross called out.

_But then his phone rings._

"Ross." he answers.

"Captain!" Wheeler cries out.

"Wheeler! What's going on? Are you OK?" Ross asked.

_He wondered if she heard about Mike already._

"My fiancé's being arrested!" Wheeler exclaimed in tears.

"What! Who's arresting him?" Ross asked.

_But Wheeler couldn't stop crying._

"Megan please. Just tell me where you are, I'll come get you!" Ross said.

_She calmed down enough to tell him where she is. Wheeler wasn't arrested along with her fiancé, but she was still devastated._

_After getting her location, Ross hung up the phone and put his head in his hands._

"Oh God! What else could go wrong?" Ross asked himself.

_Ross feels like this is the beginning of going through hell._

**_Meanwhile at BJ's bar…_**

_At the entrance, Mike wondered if he should go inside or not. He decided to go in._

_Mike took his usual seat at the bar._

"Hello Mike. Scotch?" the bartender greeted.

"Double." Mike requested.

"Bad day?" the bartender said.

"Leave the bottle." Mike said.

"Oh! That bad huh?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah." Mike responded.

"You better take a cab home." the bartender stated.

"I'll let you know when to call one." Mike said.

"Alright, but take it easy on that stuff." The bartender said.

_The bartender left him alone and went to serve another customer, a twenty something guy dressed in all black. Mike guessed him to be a Goth, but he wasn't sure if those types still existed._

_As Mike drank his scotch, he continued to observe the Goth kid. He went over to the jukebox._

_"Good, maybe he'll pick songs fitting to my mood." Mike thought in his head._

_He was right; the first song playing was totally fitting. The Goth kid took a seat near Mike at the bar._

"Hey." The Goth kid greeted.

"Hey." Mike responded.

_Mike listened to the lyrics of the song playing, and after a while started to recognize the song._

_New Blood joins this Earth_

_And quickly he's subdued_

_Through constant pained disgrace_

_The young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man struggles on and on he's known_

_A vow unto his own_

_That never from this day_

_His will they take away_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee Unforgiven_

"Like this song?" the Goth kid asked.

"Yeah, it's describing how I feel right now." Mike answered.

"Me too. I'm Brian." The Goth kid said.

"Mike. Who sings it? I forgot." Mike asked.

"Metallica." The Goth kid answered.

"Oh yeah, the Unforgiven." Mike said.

"That's right, good song." Brian said.

_Mike's heard of Metallica, some of the young people he's worked with over the years were fans. It's not the first time he's heard this song either. He continues listening to the song._

_They dedicate their lives_

_To running all of his_

_He tries to please them all_

_This bitter man he is_

_Throughout his life the same_

_He's battled constantly_

_This fight he cannot win_

_A tired man they see no longer cares_

_The old man then prepares_

_To die regretfully_

_That old man here is me_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never be_

_Never see_

_Won't see what might've been_

_What I've felt_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub thee Unforgiven_

_You label me_

_I label you_

_So I dub thee Unforgiven_

_A/N: The lyrics of this song belong to Metallica._

"Hey." Brian said.

"Yeah?" Mike asked.

"You don't have to tell me about your day, but I was wondering if you'd like to do some shots with me?" Brian asked.

"What kind of shots?" Mike asked.

"Jägermeister, what else? Try it, it's good." Brian said.

"Sure, why not? It's no fun drinking by yourself anyway." Mike said.

"That's the spirit! Two shots of Jägermeister please, and keep them coming." Brian said to the bartender.

_The bartender pours them two shots. Mike drinks his down._

"Hmm…Not bad." Mike said.

"Taste like licorice, doesn't it?" Brian asks.

"Yeah. Just make sure you get a ride home OK? I am a cop you know." Mike said.

"I know, I saw your badge. Not to worry, I'm taking a cab home." Brian said.

"Good. I'll have another one." Mike said.

_Mike and Brian continue to do a few more shots until they both feel hammered._

_"God! I haven't felt this drunk in a long time." Mike thought._

_Everything starts to get very blurry for Mike and he could no longer keep his head up. As he put his head down, he starts to hear a familiar voice._

_"Mike! What are you doing?"_

"Lennie?" Mike said as he lifted his head back up.

_"Come on Mike! Pull yourself together!"_

"Can't be, You're dead!" Mike said.

_"I'm not dead! I'm still here for you!"_

_A/N: Hope you guys like this so far. I was disappointed with the ending of Last Rites, so I thought I'd write this to provide closure. Actually, this is my version of what I wish to happen, but it would never happen on the show. I'm know I'm not the only one to write an alternate ending to Last Rites, but I have not read anyone else's version yet, but I will as soon as I finish this because I want to make sure that all my own ideas are in this story._


	2. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 2: Guardian Angel**

_**Lennie's Point-of-view…**_

_When I was a young boy growing up, I had been told that when you are in heaven, you are reunited with loved ones, you no longer feel pain or hurt, and you have no more worries. Well, most of these are true, except for the last part. God made me the guardian angel of my ex-partners, which had been a pretty good job. I looked after Rey Curtis, Ed Green, and Mike Logan. Rey is doing much better now, although it wasn't easy, but Rey finally moved on. He met a lovely widow who also lost a spouse from disease. After that, I was hoping I'd get to work on getting Ed and Mike to each find love, get married, and start a family._

_Unfortunately I can't do these things for them right now because things had taken a turn for the worst for both of them. First Ed loses his badge, and just when Mike finally meets another perfect woman, she dies! I asked God "Why did you take her now?" but he simply answered, "It was her time." I thought that wasn't fair, then God continued, "Lennie, she's not the only one who's a perfect match for Mike. There really are plenty of fish in the sea, but there is still one that could end up with him." I asked him, is it Caroline?" but he said, "Lennie, you know I can't answer that. Remember that I do not control man's actions, but I can guide him. Everyone has free will to their actions."_

_God is right, he's always been right. We all had the power to control what actions we took, what decisions we make, and what we say. Sometimes we did the right things, but other times we make the wrong decision and therefore suffer the consequences. But there are times when some of us had needed guidance, and luckily I got it when I had needed it. I was able to piece my life back together and I tried my best to make things right._

_Now Mike is the one that needs guidance. There has to be a way I can help him._

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Cathy Briscoe asked.

"Yes I am. Should I not be?" Lennie asked.

"Of course you can. We may be in heaven, but it's OK to be concerned about our loved ones and friends." Cathy said.

"Hey, I'm worried about Mike too." Max Greevey said.

"Me too!" Claire Kincaid exclaimed.

"I really want to help him, I mean look at him." Lennie stated.

_As a guardian angel, Lennie has a monitor for each person he's looking after. He could see and hear what they are doing at anytime he wants. He could also turn the monitors off anytime as well. They see Mike sitting at the bar drinking his scotch._

"That case really got to him didn't it?" Cathy said.

"Yes it did." Lennie answered.

"I don't blame him for losing faith in the justice system, I have too." Claire said.

"Claire, it's not the justice system that's screwed up. It's the judges, prosecutors, and defense attorneys who'd rather serve their selfish needs than do what's right for justice." Greevey explained.

"I know, but thank God Jack isn't one of them!" Claire said.

"Oh don't thank me, you're one of the reasons why Jack stays true to bringing justice." God said.

"Thanks, but Jack isn't a politician like that ADA running for Attorney General." Claire said.

"Yes, those things she did in that case was wrong, but now is not the time to judge her. That time will be after she dies." God said.

"You really are forgiving of everyone." Lennie said.

"It's what I do. I also give everyone unlimited chances." God said.

"Well how about Mike? I really want to help him." Lennie said.

"And you will. I am going to let you crossover back so that you can help Mike. Just remember the rules." God said.

"I know. I can't control his actions, or anyone else's. But I can advise him on what to do, I just hope he listens." Lennie said.

"I believe that he will, but I'll warn you that it may not happen right away. I still have millions that still don't listen to me, but I will never give up on them." God said.

"You never gave up on me." Lennie said.

"And I'll never give up on Mike either." God said.

"Thanks for letting me do this." Lennie said.

"You can do it Lennie, he'll listen to you." Greevey stated.

"And he misses you." Claire said.

"Yeah, but I haven't been gone. I've been keeping watch over him." Lennie said.

"Well you better go now, look!" Greevey said as he was looking at the monitor.

_Lennie can hear the song that Mike's listening to and sees him doing shots with a kid that also needs help._

"You're right, I'll see you guys later." Lennie said.

"Good luck!" Claire said.

**_BJ's Bar…_**

_"The good thing about being dead, traveling is so much easier. All you have to do is think about your destination, and in less than a second, you're there." Lennie thought._

_As Lennie approaches Mike, he can see that he has definitely had way too many shots. Thankfully Mike has stopped, one more and he would be joining his new drinking buddy. Brian the Goth kid was passed out._

_Lennie looked over at Mike as he struggled to stay conscience. He could hear Mike talking in his head when he said "God! I haven't felt this drunk in a long time!" OK, time to give it a shot._

"Mike! What are you doing?" Lennie asked.

"Lennie?" Mike said as he lifted his head back up.

_"Oh good, he's listening!" Lennie thought._

"Come on Mike! Pull yourself together!" Lennie said.

"Can't be, you're dead!" Mike said.

"I'm not dead! I'm still here for you!" Lennie stated.

_At this moment, Goren and Eames enter the bar._

"There he is." Bobby said after spotting Mike.

"Oh Mike." Alex said sympathetically.

_Lennie was glad that Eames and Goren care enough about Mike to go looking for him._

"Mike, wake up!" Bobby said as he lightly slapped his cheek.

"Come on Mike, you can do it!" Lennie said encouragingly.

"Lennie? Is that you?" Mike asked in a drunken voice.

"No Mike, it's Bobby." Goren said.

"Bobby? You're here too?" Mike asked.

"Goodness Mike, you're a mess! How much have you had to drink?" Alex asked.

"Don't ask him, ask the bartender, he would know." Lennie said to Alex.

"I don't know, a lot!" Mike slurred.

_Alex got the feeling she should ask the bartender these questions._

"Do you know how much he had to drink?" Alex asked the bartender.

"Yeah, a double scotch, and then nine shots of Jägermeister." The bartender answered.

"Jägermeister? Mike doesn't drink that!" Alex said surprised.

"Take a look on the floor, that'll explain everything." Lennie said as he looked at Brian.

"He was drinking it with him." the bartender said to Alex as he pointed at Brian.

"So you're telling me that this kid was his drinking buddy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and the kid had ten shots." The bartender explained.

"He doesn't look so good, aren't you gonna do something?" Alex asked.

_Brian gets up and starts throwing up in the trashcan nearby him._

"Looks like he'll be OK now." The bartender said.

_Alex looks at the bartender in disgust._

"Look, I would've called the bus if he wasn't." the bartender said.

_Bobby was finally able to get Mike to get up, but he had to put his arm over his shoulder to hold him up. Bobby walked Mike toward the men's room. Lennie followed them both. As Mike was being guided to the toilet to throw up, he thinks he sees Lennie, but his vision is very blurry. Lennie decided to allow Mike to see him for a bit._

"Yes Mike, I really am here, you're not seeing things." Lennie said.

_Mike was about to ask Lennie what he's doing here, but he couldn't since Bobby was sticking his finger down his throat. Mike starts gagging and tries squirming out of Bobby's grip._

"Come on Mike! You have to throw up." Bobby said.

_But Mikes continues squirming._

"Just cooperate and this will all be over before you know it." Lennie said.

_Mike stops moving and that's when Bobby took advantage and stuck his finger down his throat. Mike gagged and started throwing up and Bobby pats his back. When he stopped throwing up, Bobby dragged Mike over to the sink to rinse out his mouth._

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Lennie remarked.

_"I guess. Are you really here to help me?" Mike thought._

"Of course I am, and yes I can read your mind." Lennie said.

_"Oh great, I'm gonna have to be careful with what I think of." Mike thought as he rinses his mouth at the sink._

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna invade your private thoughts or fantasies." Lennie said.

_Mike chuckles a bit._

"Looks like you're OK now. You're laughing again." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I really am. Lennie's here, he wants to help me." Mike said.

"Yes I'm sure he is." Bobby said.

_Bobby wasn't sure whether to believe Mike or not, but strangely he could feel another presence in the restroom._

"Thank you Bobby." Lennie said.

_"Whoa! This is too weird, maybe Mike is right. I wonder if we all have someone looking after us?" Bobby pondered._

_Alex cracks the door open._

"Need any help?" Alex asked.

"No it's OK, I got him." Bobby answers.

"I'll hold the door open." Alex said.

_After making sure he was OK, Alex had Officers take Brian home. She checked up on Bobby and Mike, and he was doing OK too. After getting Mike into their SUV, Bobby drove to Mike's residence. They both walked Mike up to his apartment._

"You think he'll be OK tonight?" Alex asked Bobby.

"Yeah, I get the feeling that he's being watched over." Bobby answered.

"You really believe that?" Alex asked.

"Sure, why not? Mike believes it, and I think it's his ex-partner Lennie Briscoe that's looking after him." Bobby answers.

"Well, if that's what helps Mike, then I'll believe it too." Alex said.

_Bobby helps get Mike into his bed, and then he leaves him a couple of painkillers with a glass of water on his nightstand. Meanwhile, Alex calls up the perfect person who could help Mike get through his dark time. She told Alex that she'd be there in the morning to check up on him._

"Did you get him in bed OK?" Alex asked as Bobby came out of Mike's room.

"Yeah. I also left him a couple of painkillers for his morning hangover." Bobby answered.

"That's good, but I got someone who's checking on him tomorrow morning." Alex.

"Looks like he'll be OK. Let's go then." Bobby said.

_Lennie checks Mike over and approves of how well he was taken care of. He's glad to see Mike in good hands, but he still has to help him emotionally. Hopefully tomorrow morning's visit with Carolyn Barek will do just that._

"Sleep tight Mike." Lennie said.

_A/N: This was a hard chapter to write! It's not easy writing about heaven or God since everyone has a different interpretation of those things. I hope you guys liked this chapter._


	3. A New Direction

**Chapter 3: A New Direction**

**_Mike Logan's Apartment…_**

_Lennie stayed with Mike all night making sure he didn't die from alcohol poisoning. When the sun came up, Mike woke up. As soon as he sat up, he had a massive headache and the sunlight was hurting his eyes. Mike groaned._

"I know how you feel Mike. Hangover's suck, don't they?" Lennie asked.

_"Oh God! I'm hearing Lennie again! I definitely had way too many!" Mike thought._

"You're not hearing things, but you are right about having too much to drink." Lennie said.

_Mike squints as he looks around his room. He doesn't see Lennie anywhere, but he does spot a couple of painkillers and a glass of water._

"Bobby left those for you, take them, they'll help." Lennie said.

"Oh, good for him." Mike said as his eyes slowly adjust to the light.

_He picks up the pills, puts them in his mouth one at a time, and gulps down the water as he swallows them._

"I hope these kick in soon." Mike said.

"Patience Mike, they will." Lennie said.

_All the memories of yesterday suddenly came back to Mike and he felt miserable again._

"Oh God! What have I done? Now what do I do?" Mike pleaded.

"It's OK Mike, it's not the end of the world, yet. But you really should talk to somebody. Believe me, it will help." Lennie said.

"How is it OK? I feel like I'm going through Hell!" Mike exclaimed.

"You're not the only one Mike." Lennie said.

"OK, I'm convinced that I'm not hearing things. But I wish you were physically here. I need your help." Mike said.

"Mike, I never left you, I've always looked out for you. I wish I could do more to help, but I can't. I can help guide you in the right direction, but it's up to you to listen." Lennie explained.

_Mike rubbed his temples as he waited for the pain medication to take his headache away. At this moment, the doorbell rings. The ringing hurts Mike's ears._

"(Argh!) Damn hangovers!" Mike exclaimed as he slowly walked to the front door.

"Hey, hangovers are just another consequence to drinking too much." Lennie said.

_Mike had heard Lennie say that before, but he knew that he was right. Maybe doing all those shots with that kid was a bad idea. "Hmm…I wonder what happened to that kid?" Mike thought._

"Oh don't worry Mike, he's OK now, but he's playing roulette with his life. He may not be so lucky next time." Lennie said.

_The doorbell rings again._

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Mike said loudly.

"Calm down Mike, this is a good visitor!" Lennie stated.

_Mike slowly opens the door and is surprised at who it is._

"Carolyn!" Mike said in surprise.

_"Oh Lennie! You sent an angel! Thank you! She looks even more beautiful!" Mike thought happily._

"I'm flattered Mike, but I'm not the one that told her to come here. Oh never mind! It's good to see you smiling again." Lennie said.

"Hi Mike. Oh look at you! You're a mess!" Carolyn said in a concerned manner.

_"Damn! She's right, I am a mess!" Mike thought._

"Don't worry about how you look, she doesn't care. I mean she still loves you, no matter what." Lennie stated.

"Well…Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me, or are you gonna invite me in?" Carolyn asked.

"Oh, so sorry! Where are my manners? Please, come in! come in!" Mike said.

"Thank you Mike." Carolyn said as she entered his apartment.

"Real smooth Mike." Lennie remarked.

_"I'm trying the best I can. So what should I do now?" Mike asked in his head._

"I suggest you talk to Carolyn about everything you're feeling right now, she is willing to listen." Lennie suggested.

_"Oh Lennie, I don't wanna unload all my problems on her, she doesn't need all that." Mike said in his head._

"Mike! You're not a burden to anybody. I never thought of you that way, besides, it's a lot easier to talk to someone close rather than a psychiatrist." Lennie stated.

_"You're right, I'd rather talk to her than Dr. Olivet." Mike said in his head._

"Good, but you might want to start now, Carolyn's been trying to get your attention." Lennie said.

"Mike!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"Huh?" Mike responded as his attention was snapped back to Carolyn.

"Are you OK? You seem to be in your own world this morning." Carolyn asked.

"I'm fine." Mike answered.

"Mike. Alex told me that you did nine shots of Jägermeister last night. I know you Mike; you don't drink that stuff! You drink scotch." Carolyn stated.

"I know, but there was this kid there that asked me if I wanted to do some shots with him, so I said yes." Mike explained.

"Why Mike? You didn't have to participate!" Carolyn stated.

"Why not? I have nothing left to lose." Mike said.

"That's not true!" Carolyn yelled.

_"I know you're mad at him for drinking, but yelling at him isn't going to help." Lennie said to Carolyn._

_A thought occurred to Carolyn that yelling at Mike wasn't really helping. She took a deep breath and softened up._

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to yell. But it's because I care so much about you, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Carolyn said with concern.

"I won't, I'm not suicidal." Mike stated.

"I know you're not, but binge drinking is only gonna kill you faster. Mike, there are better ways to cope with problems. Talk to me! Tell me what's been bothering you." Carolyn explained.

"Are you sure you want me to load them all on you?" Mike asked.

"Of course Mike, I wanna help you, but the only way I can is if you open up to me. Please!" Carolyn begged.

"Alright, but there's been something I've been wanting to ask you." Mike said.

"You wanna know why I left Major case squad, right?" Carolyn guessed.

"Yes, and I wanna know if it's because I did something wrong or if it's just me?" Mike asked.

"Mike, you didn't do anything wrong, and there's nothing wrong with you. I left because…I fell in love with you." Carolyn said and then she waited for his reaction.

_Mike stood there with his jaw dropped. "Oh my God! She did love me!" Mike thought. But Mike wasn't sure what do say next._

"Tell her you love her too! Come on Mike! This is your second chance, don't let her get away again!" Lennie exclaimed.

_"Oh no! I can't believe I finally said it. Mike, please say something!" Carolyn thought._

"I…uh…I…Oh Carolyn! I love you too!" Mike exclaimed nervously.

"You do?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, I fell in love with you too. I was very sad when you left, I never thought I'd see you again!" Mike stated.

"Oh Mike!" Carolyn exclaimed very happily.

_Carolyn ran up to Mike and hugged him, and Mike lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips. They embraced in a passionate kiss._

"About time you two finally get together." Lennie said happily.

_"Wish I had done this sooner." Mike thought._

"Well, better late than never. Looks like you're in good hands now." Lennie said.

_"Are you leaving? Don't go!" Mike asks._

"Mike, I'll always be watching over you. But you do need to open up to your friends more, believe me, you'll be glad you did." Lennie said.

"Thanks Lennie." Mike whispered.

"Huh?" Carolyn said puzzled at Mike thanking his old partner.

"Carolyn, do you believe in guardian angels?" Mike asked her.

"Well yes I do, but why ask this question?" Carolyn asked.

"Because I believe that I really do have someone looking after me." Mike answered.

"And you think it's your old partner Lennie Briscoe?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't think so, I know so. You probably think I'm crazy don't you?" Mike asked.

"Not at all! But I am guessing that he made you think about what you were doing at that bar last night." Carolyn stated.

"He sure did, and now I've decided not to drink anymore." Mike said.

"That sounds good, but it's easier to get through your problems by taking baby steps." Carolyn said.

"I know, but I think that it will be easier if I quit drinking." Mike said.

"Alright, but first, we should eat some breakfast first." Carolyn said.

_Mike was starting to feel really hungry as he was drying out from the alcohol._

"Anything but eggs is OK with me." Mike said.

"OK then." Carolyn said.

_She knew of two times when eggs don't sound very appetizing. One is when you're sick, and two is when you're recovering from a hangover. She looked around his kitchen for something else to make, but all she could find is stale cereal and spoiled milk._

"Goodness Mike! You don't have anything to eat here! When's the last time you went food shopping?" Carolyn asked.

"I can't remember, I'm rarely home and I usually eat out. There's some take out menu's on the fridge door." Mike said.

"(Sigh!) Alright, I'll order something, but we're going food shopping today! Now go take a shower." Carolyn ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mike obeyed.

_As Mike was getting ready to go into the shower, it occurred to him that Carolyn was acting like a wife. He wondered if he would want a woman telling him what to do. Then again, he is through with the bachelor lifestyle and feels ready to settle down. He would like to wake up every morning with Carolyn right by his side, or maybe even get woken up by their kids jumping on their bed._

"I shouldn't think too much ahead, I gotta get out of hell first." Mike said to himself as he got in the shower.

_After he finished up with his shower, Carolyn had ordered them pancakes. Mike started talking to her about why he wanted to quit the NYPD and how the last case really got to him. Carolyn listened with compassion and offered him her advice on what he could do instead._

**_Meanwhile, in Heaven…_**

_Lennie returned since he feels that Mike could go on from where he was now._

"Welcome back dad." Cathy greeted.

"Hi sweetie." Lennie greeted.

"Hi Lennie, we're you able to help Mike?" Claire Kincaid asked.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but he is going the right direction now." Lennie answered.

"That's good." Claire said.

"Unfortunately his other partner's not doing so good." Max Greevey said.

"Megan Wheeler?" Lennie asked.

"Yeah, her fiancé just got arrested." Greevey answered.

"Oh no!" Lennie exclaimed.

"It's gonna be OK, maybe Mike will help her." Cathy said.

"I really hope so." Lennie stated.

"Lennie, you did what you could for Mike, but he is on his own now." Claire said.

"No he's not, he's got Carolyn now." Lennie said.

"You mean they finally got together?" Claire asked.

"Yes they did, they both said their I love you's" Lennie answered.

"Oh good! I knew they were a perfect match for each other." Claire said happily.

"Mike will be just fine, and it's thanks to your guidance." God said to Lennie.

"Oh it wasn't just because of me." Lennie said.

"You don't have to be modest, I knew Mike would listen to you." God said.

"Well, at least I got the ball rolling." Lennie said.

"Yes you did. But what Mike went through is gonna seem like a walk in the park compared to what Bobby Goren is about to go through." God explained.

"Oh no, what happens to him?" Lennie asked.

"I can't say, but you guys will be needed in my courtroom." God said.

"Someone close to him is gonna die." Lennie guessed.

"I'm afraid so! God I really hope it's not gonna be Donnie!" Mrs. Goren exclaimed as she just joined them.

"I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is that his death is before his time, which was coming soon anyways." God explained.

"Well, let's get this over with." Mrs. Goren said.

_Max and Lennie walk with Bobby's mother to God's courtroom, which is a place between heaven and hell. This is the place where the decision of whether you end up in heaven or in hell is made._

"Claire, I need you to round up these witnesses for an upcoming case." God said as he hands her a scroll.

_Claire grabs the scroll and looks at the names on it._

"Hey wait, aren't these the people that were murdered by…?" Claire asked.

"Yes it is. But her time is up, and it is time she be brought to justice." God said.

"I wish it had been like that in New York City's courtrooms." Claire stated.

"I know you do, but man's justice system will never be perfect, thanks to sin, but eventually the one's that got away do pay." God explained.

"Of course, cause no one gets away with murder in your courtroom." Claire said.

"You are absolutely right. Now I think it's time to round up these witnesses, and these are just the one's that ended up here. I already have someone else rounding up the ones that ended up in Hell." God said.

"OK." Claire responded.

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Again, I'm just using my imagination when writing about guardian angels and heaven. I'm trying not to associate anything with any religion. If you did like this story, then stay tuned for my sequel, which will follow what happens during and after "Frame"._


End file.
